The alcohol extract from Calanthe discolor Lindl. is known to be useful for promotion of hair growth and restoration. (JP. A 5-294813) However, the components of this extract have not been identified.
Therefore, there is a need to isolate and identify the active components of the alcohol extract of Calanthe discolor Lindl. There also is a need for compounds that are derivatives of these active components which may be more active and possess other physiological activities. ##STR1## wherein X.sub.1, X.sub.2, X.sub.3, X.sub.4, and X.sub.5 are independently H, OR.sub.7, SR.sub.8, or NR.sub.9 R.sub.10 to provided at least 3 of X.sub.1, X.sub.2, X.sub.3, X.sub.4, and X.sub.5 are independently OR.sub.7, SR.sub.8 or NR.sub.9 R.sub.10 ;
R.sub.1, R.sub.2, R.sub.3, R.sub.4, R.sub.5, and R.sub.6 are independently H, OR.sub.11, SR.sub.12, NR.sub.13 R.sub.14, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, or halogen; and PA1 R.sub.7, R.sub.8, R.sub.9, R.sub.10, R.sub.11, R.sub.12, R.sub.13 and R.sub.14 are independently H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl.
One embodiment of the invention provides a compound 2,4-dimethoxy-3,5,7-trihydroxy-9,10-dihydro-phenanthrene.